1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal restraining enclosures and, more particularly, to a calf chute apparatus for holding and restraining a newborn calf to expedite handling and treatment of the calf.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a calf restraint enclosure for use with calves and cattle ranging in size from 400 lbs up, the enclosure including a frame defined by a pair of parallel side panels, a front panel fitted with a head gate assembly for pinching the neck of the calf to hold the calf within the enclosure, and a rear gate movable between an open and closed position for allowing the calf to be loaded into the gate. In these known constructions, the head gate assembly operates independently of the rear gate, and each assembly includes a separate operating mechanism which must be operated in order to load and restrain the animal.